When a plurality of video display devices are used simultaneously, if a reaction time of each video display device varies in a specific operation such as switching of input or display start, desired visual quality may not be obtained. An example of a video display device that solves this problem is described in Patent Document 1.
In a video display system described in Patent Document 1, a plurality of video display devices respectively include a timer that generates an interrupt signal at a constant cycle. The respective video display devices perform specific processing in synchronization with the interrupt signal generated by the respective timers. Each of the video display devices further includes a receiving device for a remote control transmission device (hereinafter, referred to as remote control). When each of the receiving devices receives a predetermined system synchronization signal transmitted from the remote control, the respective video display devices initialize the respective timers. The system synchronization signal is transmitted from the remote control, when a user operates a predetermined reset operation means provided in the remote control. In the video display system described in Patent Document 1, interrupt signal generation times of the respective timers are synchronized with each other by transmitting the system synchronization signal from the remote control.